


A Noite Toda

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Office Party, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, jaeyu, yujae
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [YUJAE] [COMÉDIA ROMÂNTICA]Jaehyun e Yuta são os opostos, enquanto um é centrado no trabalho e um pouco mais tímido, o outro gosta de um pouco mais de atenção e de principalmente irritar o novato Jaehyun, com seus flertes e brincadeiras. No entanto, em uma festa da empresa o relacionamento desses dois muda totalmente, e eles precisam decidir o que fazer em relação a isso.





	A Noite Toda

**A NOITE TODA**

  
**Foi beber demais e olha no que deu.**

  
  
  


Jaehyun estava atrasado vinte minutos.

Não entendia como havia se atrasado. Bom, na verdade sabia que tinha dormido um pouco a mais e se demorou muito no banheiro, pois era seu ritual favorito da manhã. Passava seu shampoo preferido e tratava de hidratar bem sua pele, pois a cidade naquela época estava com o ar seco demais e sua rotina de cuidados da pele era muito importante.

Mas agora estava correndo para ver se conseguia pegar logo o metrô e assim quem sabe, não chegar tão atrasado ao ponto de levar uma bronca de seu chefe. 

Jaehyun por mais que adorasse seus rituais pela manhã, odiava se atrasar para qualquer lugar, principalmente o trabalho. E isso o estava deixando a flor da pele, já que não fazia muito tempo que havia conseguido aquele emprego. A única coisa que poderia acalmá-lo naquele momento em que sentou naquele assento vermelho, foi colocar seus fones e tirar um exemplar de 1984 que já estava guardado na sua mochila há um tempo, esperando para ser lido.

Concentrado em sua leitura, mal viu quando chegou na estação próxima ao seu trabalho e precisou correr novamente para ver se chegava um pouco mais rápido à Purple Negócios & Marketing, uma empresa que gerenciava vários negócios baseados em marketing digital e o nosso querido Jaehyun trabalhava no setor de RH e sabia que sim, levaria uma baita bronca por estar atrasado quarenta minutos.

Correu, subindo a escadaria e entrou de vez no hall da empresa, se esgueirando entre as pessoas que por ali passavam para adentrar o primeiro elevador que abriu. Trabalhava no quinto andar e esperava que seu chefe estivesse em um bom dia para não descarregar todo o seu estresse no pobre coitado. Mas Jaehyun não parecia muito confiante, por sentir seu celular vibrar incessantemente com várias mensagens, que o rapaz sabia serem de seu chefe ou de colegas, perguntando porque ainda não havia chegado. Mesmo sem ler ele já sabia que estava ferrado.

Abriu a porta com pressa e se arrependeu no mesmo segundo pois todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. Jaehyun sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e a vergonha de saber que era o único atrasado naquele dia, matava-o por dentro.

Então ele apareceu: Kim Dongyoung.

O cara devia ser um ano ou dois mais velho que ele e já era o gerente do RH. Um vinco se formou em sua testa e o homem respirou fundo. 

Jaehyun engoliu em seco, já esperando a bronca. Felizmente todos os outros já se posicionavam em seus próprios trabalhos, mas alguns sempre ficavam para bisbilhotar um dos funcionários levando uma bronca né, e aquele dia era o do Jaehyun.

Doyoung se aproximou e sorriu um pouco azedo para o Jung, colocando as mãos em sua camiseta social azul.

— Eu só não te dou uma bronca muito grande porque eu estou feliz.

Jaehyun franziu o cenho, achando esquisito. Já esperava um grito daqueles, mas não veio e a frustração foi um pouco aparente, mas deu de ombros.

Ousou perguntar: — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nós fomos premiados com um incrível jantar porque alcançamos todas as metas do semestre!

Jaehyun sorriu amarelo, tentando parecer alegre, não era muito de festas, mas pelo visto teria que ir a essa.

— E nem pense em faltar nessa festa viu senhor Jung Jaehyun — Ele riu ao perceber que todas as festas que a empresa já deu ele faltou. — Nós ganhamos esse prêmio por sua causa.

— Por causa de mim?

— Sim! — Doyoung disse tão animado que Jaehyun pensou consigo mesmo se aquele bom tratamento era verdadeiro. — Por causa de toda a sua organização, agora estamos no topo dos melhores setores para se trabalhar na Purple!

— Entendi… — foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

Os dois ficaram ali na porta do setor, parados e se olhando em um silêncio que logo ficou constrangedor demais. Até que Jaehyun pigarreou um pouco alto.

— Agora eu vou indo, você pode ir para seu posto. — Doyoung disse, dando batidinhas em Jaehyun, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, saindo da frente de seu chefe.

Olhou ao redor para ver melhor todas as pessoas que estavam no escritório naquele dia. Donghyuck, o estagiário desastrado. Jaehyun gostava dele. Lucas e Jungwoo, uma dupla do barulho, tremendos bagunceiros e os ditos “hétero top”, que gritavam a plenos pulmões com quantas pessoas ficaram na festa e com quantas planejam ficar depois. Falavam de mulheres o tempo inteiro e poucas pessoas conseguiam passar mais que trinta minutos conversando com eles.

Também pôde observar que seu amigo Taeyong estava por lá, ao lado de Byun Baekhyun, o cara mais engraçado do setor, Jaehyun o adorava. Johnny, um dos gerentes do financeiro também estava por lá. Ele era famoso por ter casado com um dos CO’s da empresa, o estiloso Moon Taeil. Todo mundo os achava um bom casal, mas algumas pessoas conseguiam ser invejosas e um pouco homofóbicas demais ao ver dois homens se casando. Jaehyun não ligava para isso. Era gay e tinha orgulho disso, mas não era do tipo que falava sobre por aí, gostava de ser misterioso.

Enquanto pensava sobre as pessoas que via no setor, se viu um pouco distraído enquanto andava até sua mesa, e, sabendo que seu dia poderia ficar ainda melhor, — para não dizer o contrário — quando estava quase chegando em seu posto, encostou o dedo sem querer em uma outra mesa e derrubou um pote de canetas pretas, espalhando-as todas pelo chão. Olhou para o lado e para sua decepção, aquela era a mesa de Nakamoto Yuta, o japonês que o deixava à flor da pele.

Já fazia quase um ano que Jaehyun trabalhava naquela empresa e desde que entrou precisava aturar as brincadeiras daquele japonês metido a galanteador. Os dois não se bicavam e viviam trocando farpas e alguns flertes malinos. Os outros funcionários ficavam apenas a observar e a rir dos dois. Alguns apostaram que eles no fundo se gostavam, mas Yuta jurava de pés juntos que era muito hétero e ficava com muitas mulheres. O lance com o Jaehyun era pelo cara ser novato e meio tímido e que, — segundo ele — adorava encher o saco dos mais tímidos e novatos da empresa. 

— Bom dia Jae! Chegou atrasado hoje? — Disse, com uma animação grande demais pro gosto do outro rapaz.

— É, cheguei sim. — Jaehyun respondeu, evitando encarar Yuta e se concentrando em organizar as canetas para colocá-las em seu devido lugar.

Yuta levantou e deu um risinho baixo.

— Já até imagino o motivo.

Jaehyun entregou as canetas na mão de Yuta e franziu o cenho.

— É mesmo? E qual seria? 

— Seu demorado ritual de se embelezar com seus cremes caríssimos que todo mundo sabe que usa.

Jaehyun quis ficar indignado. Como ele sabia disso? Mas não deixaria barato.

Deu seu melhor sorriso malicioso. — Ah claro, foi isso sim… — Estendeu a manga da camiseta para mostrar a pele do braço. — Agora você pode tocar e sentir toda a maciez da minha pele, o que acha?

Algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor passaram a rir alto, o que deixou Yuta com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

— E-eu… Nem que eu quisesse faria isso! — Yuta murmurou, se afastando de Jaehyun e voltando para sua mesa.

Jaehyun apenas deu um balançar de cabeça e seguiu para sua mesa.

— Você nunca perdoa o Yuta e suas brincadeiras hein? — Taeyong, um de seus amigos na empresa disse, rindo baixinho.

— No começo eu ficava constrangido e nem respondia por ser tímido, mas agora, se ele quer zoar eu vou zoar também! — Jaehyun respondeu, sentando e ligando o computador.

Taeyong riu um pouco mais e se aproximou do amigo.

— Já sabe da festa?

— Sei sim, infelizmente.

— Você precisa socializar mais com as pessoas aqui Yoonoh, ser tímido não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

— Eu não preciso sair por aí falando com todo mundo Tae, basta fazer meu trabalho. — Murmurou, mexendo na papelada que precisaria organizar. — E não me chame por esse nome. — falou, reclamando.

— Eu te pego no sábado às 19, esteja pronto.

Jaehyun encarou o amigo com preocupação. — Já vai ser esse sábado?

— Vai sim.

Jaehyun murchou na cadeira, odiava festas e só o pensamento de ir em uma o deixava um tanto entediado. A última vez que foi em uma, não foi lá uma coisa muito boa. Era uma calourada da faculdade e como bebeu demais, não lembrou do que aconteceu praticamente a noite inteira e acordou no outro dia na casa de uma pessoa que nem conhecia. Esquecer o que fizera naquela noite era uma das coisas que mais odiava, pois quebrava a cabeça ainda, tentando recordar.

Seus amigos disseram na época que isso acontecia com todo mundo eventualmente, então ele nem deveria se preocupar com isso e apenas deixar para lá, mas Jaehyun não conseguia.

Tentou esquecer seus pensamentos e focar no trabalho. Precisava terminar algumas planilhas naquela manhã ainda. Organizar algumas demandas de funcionários e resolver alguns pepinos, como sempre. A manhã seria longa.

Um tempo depois deu uma parada, precisava recarregar a energia e nada melhor que um bom café.

Levantou-se e seguiu para a copa.

Entrou no local e observou que Lucas, Jungwoo e Yuta estavam tomando café juntos e gargalhavam de algo. Não deu atenção para os três e se virou de costas para eles, concentrando-se em comer alguns biscoitos que estavam em uma bandeja na bancada ao lado do micro-ondas.

Jaehyun pegou um pouco do café e ouviu a voz de Lucas:

— Mas e aí? O que você acha da Jin Soul? Ela é muito bonita cara.

— Ah, ela é linda mas não sei… — Escutou Yuta falar.

— Você sabe que ela estará sábado na festa, devia ir conversar com ela. — Jungwoo falou depois.

— Não sei, vou ver.

— Se quiser te apresento melhor a ela. — Lucas falou novamente.

Jaehyun se virou para os três e ficou observando a conversa, vendo Lucas olhar para ele.

— Ei Jaehyun vem aqui!

Jaehyun terminou seu café e se aproximou deles. Encarou Yuta, pensando que seu rosto denunciava que ele estava desconfortável, mas desviou rapidamente, olhando para Lucas.

— Olha aqui o Yuta, você precisa convencer ele a chamar a Jinsoul pra sair!

Yuta ficou todo vermelho e olhou para o Jaehyun. 

— Ei! Eu disse que ia chamar ela pra sair mesmo.

— Você disse isso semana passada, agora tá aí dando uma de arregão. — Jungwoo falou.

Jaehyun terminou de comer seu biscoito e apenas falou: — Se você gosta dela né.

Lucas e Jungwoo confirmaram o que Jaehyun disse com a cabeça e se despediram, deixando os outros dois a sós.

Jaehyun engoliu em seco, não gostava muito de ficar a sós com o Nakamoto, ele sempre tinha alguma gracinha pra falar.

— Mas e você hein? Vai pra festa? — Yuta perguntou, se aproximando de Jaehyun.

— Infelizmente terei que ir.

— Nossa, porque isso? Eu estarei lá, quer motivo melhor que isso? — Disse, com seu conhecido ar malino.

Jaehyun riu. — Putz! Se você fosse a atração principal é aí que eu não iria mesmo.

— Você fala isso porque não sabe que eu estarei um gato!

Jaehyun viu que o rapaz se aproximou mais de si e resolveu se aproximar também. Os dois agora estavam tão colados que podiam se beijar ali mesmo. Yuta já podia sentir a respiração de Jung em sua boca.

— Você disse que ia levar a Jinsoul, esqueceu? Pois eu não. — Jaehyun disse e se virou, pegando mais um pouco de café e voltando para sua mesa. Constatando que seu rosto estava quente demais e não deveria ter se aproximado tanto do outro rapaz.

Yuta respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, seguindo também para sua mesa.

O restante do dia seguiu normalmente e todos se concentraram em seus afazeres. Jaehyun tinha toda uma planilha para alimentar e esperava terminar logo. Teria que ficar até um pouco mais tarde por conta de seu atraso e isso o tirava do sério, mas teria que suportar já que era o funcionário novato do setor e chegar atrasado tinha suas consequências. 

Quando deu seis horas todos estavam indo para suas casas e Jaehyun tomou um susto por estar tão concentrado em sua planilha.

— Ei, eu já vou embora, você não vem? — Taeyong perguntou, cutucando o amigo.

— Não posso, cheguei atrasado, esqueceu?

— Nossa! É mesmo né? — Taeyong disse, rindo. — Então eu vou indo, até amanhã.

— Até. — Jaehyun respondeu, dando tchau para o amigo e já voltando para seus afazeres.

Concentrado do jeito que estava nem ligou para quem saía ou entrava no setor. Precisava terminar aquela planilha naquele mesmo dia ou Doyoung o comeria vivo.

Verificou novamente os papéis em sua mesa e constatou que faltava um dos documentos. Suspirou fundo, desanimado por ter que levantar da cadeira e seguiu para o almoxarifado. Teria que pegar uma das pastas recentes e procurar o documento que dava continuidade nas entradas e saídas de todos os funcionários da empresa daquele mês e estava ficando louco, parecia que aquilo não acabava nunca.

Entrou na sala que estava vazia, — já que o carinha que trabalhava lá a noite ainda não havia chegado — e tratou de ir atrás do que procurava.

A pasta com o restante da contagem dos pontos do mês estava na prateleira de cima e Jaehyun, mesmo sendo alto não conseguia alcançar e resolveu pegar um banquinho que ali se encontrava. Ajeitou bem no chão, para ter certeza de que era seguro e subiu.

Pegou a pasta e comemorou mentalmente por ter encontrado logo aqueles documentos, mas na hora em que ia descer, ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando na sala com certa pressa. Jaehyun olhou para trás bruscamente e quando menos percebeu o banquinho estava virando. O pobre Jung fechou os olhos, esperando que não se machucasse tanto com a queda, mas sentiu braços ao redor de seu tronco. 

— Cuidado! — Ouviu uma voz aguda.

Tomou um susto ao abrir os olhos e ver que quem o havia segurado era nada mais, nada menos que Nakamoto Yuta.

Jaehyun tocou os pés no chão, mas Yuta ainda o segurava apertado, como se ele fosse tão frágil que iria quebrar. Ao perceber a proximidade absurda, sentiu seu rosto corar e resolveu se desvencilhar do rapaz a sua frente. 

Yuta pigarreou alto e riu.

— O que você queria subindo nesse banquinho? — Indagou.

Jaehyun abaixou a cabeça por um segundo, o rosto quente demais e as mãos um pouco trêmulas do nervosismo de levar uma queda.

— E-eu é que p-pergunto o que você faz aqui? — gaguejou. — O expediente já passou, você já deveria estar no caminho de casa.

Yuta tinha um cabelo loiro e um pouco grande, e uma mania de tocar nos cabelos com os dedos finos que deixavam Jaehyun à flor da pele.

— Eu estava indo, mas esqueci meu celular na mesa. — Yuta disse, apanhando alguns papéis que haviam caído no chão e que Jaehyun por estar tão nervoso nem percebeu. — Eu vi a luz ligada aqui no almoxarifado e resolvi verificar o que era, pensava que o cara do dia tinha esquecido. Mas aí eu vi você e me toquei que deve estar aqui por ter se atrasado. — Colocou todas as pastas de volta na estante e voltou a se encostar no outro lado, fitando Jaehyun com curiosidade.

— Sim, e eu só preciso terminar de digitar esses pontos na planilha nova. — Disse, apontando para a pasta em sua mão.

— Vamos lá que eu te ajudo então.

Jaehyun franziu o cenho. — Você? Ajudando um novato tímido?

Yuta gargalhou alto. — Vamos logo.

Jaehyun podia não ir muito com a cara daquele galanteador barato, mas ele era muito bom e ágil em seu trabalho e com os dois ali pra digitar e dizer o que faltava na planilha, em alguns minutos conseguiram terminar tudo.

Jaehyun levantou feliz daquela cadeira, não ficaria até às dez da noite como da última vez, e poderia chegar cedo em casa e dormir bem.

Quando já estavam na saída Jaehyun olhou bem para o colega de trabalho e sorriu.

— Até amanhã Yuta, muito obrigado pela ajuda.

— Eu sei que você me ama. — Disse malino, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

Jaehyun riu alto e balançou a cabeça, aquele cara não tomava jeito. 

— Tá bom, tá bom. — Disse, seguindo na direção oposta.

— Até amanhã Jae! — Yuta enfim respondeu quando Jaehyun já estava mais distante.

**xxx**

A semana passou e esses dois continuaram na mesma. Yuta provocava de uma lado, Jaehyun ficava um pouco corado, mas provocava de volta. Os outros funcionários riam à beça com esses dois e até o Doyoung ameaçou dar uma advertência caso eles continuassem com essa putaria, porque em sua cabeça aquilo era mesmo uma putaria.

Não falaram pra ninguém do ocorrido no almoxarifado, nenhum dos dois achava importante dizer algo sobre isso. Jaehyun porque quando pensava ficava mais envergonhado do que não sei o quê, e o Yuta. Bem, ele preferia pensar que era desnecessário.

A expectativa para a festa só aumentava e Jaehyun parecia ser o único que não ligava muito. Enquanto todos comentavam com qual roupa iriam, quem iriam levar ou o que esperavam que tivesse. Jae apenas focava em seu trabalho.

  
**xxx**

O Sábado chegou e Jaehyun acordou cedo para correr, comer um sanduíche natural e descansar um pouco na varanda de seu apartamento, lendo 1984, seu mais recente livro preferido.

Passou tanto tempo naquela varanda que nem viu as horas passar. Quando deu por si, seu celular já estava tocando freneticamente. 

Ao ver que era Taeyong, atendeu.

— Alô?

— E aí? Já se arrumou?

Jaehyun franziu o cenho, encucado. — Me arrumei pra quê?

Ouviu o suspiro pesado no outro lado da linha: — Não acredito que você é tão cabeça de vento.

— Ei! Me respeita!

— Eu to indo aí te pegar pra ir na festa de empresa Yoonoh!

— A festa! Não tava lembrando! — Jaehyun gritou no telefone, levantando com pressa e correndo para seu quarto.

— Anda logo que daqui a pouco to chegando.

— Vou tomar uma ducha rápida, se você tocar a campainha três vezes e eu não aparecer é porque ainda estou no banheiro.

— Certo! Vai lá.

Jaehyun desligou o celular e correu para o banheiro. Tomou um chuveiro rápido, ajeitou o cabelo e passou seus cremes no rosto com certa pressa.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, a campainha tocou. Mas deixou seu amigo lá e decidiu se vestir logo. Escolheu uma camiseta preta com listras brancas na vertical, colocou seu blazer por cima e uma calça jeans. Queria ir um pouco mais à vontade.

Correu para atender a porta e Taeyong estava ao lado, esperando.

— Para alguém que não queria ir pra essa festa você tá bem arrumado hein?

Jaehyun riu, sentindo seu rosto corar um pouco. — Você também tá bonito.

— Ai obrigado. — agradeceu, olhando para o amigo e sorrindo.

— Você quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa antes de ir?

— Não, vamos logo pra festa.

— Tá bom então.

**xxx**

Um bom tempo depois chegaram ao local da festa. A empresa havia reservado a cobertura e o último andar de um hotel, caso alguém quisesse dormir por lá poderia reservar um quarto. Quando Jaehyun soube disso, ficou pasmo. Era a primeira empresa que ele trabalhava que fazia essas festas gigantescas regada a muito álcool, e com direito a um quarto se o funcionário quisesse e para o Jung aquilo soava como um passe livre para fazer sexo. Mas né, ele ficou com aquele pensamento somente para si.

O salão de festas estava impecável. Duas mesas enormes e decoradas, estavam cheias de comidas de todos os tipos, quitutes e doces. Um palco com uma banda que tocava músicas populares já estava por lá e muitas pessoas já pulavam e dançavam animadas.

Um quiosque com bebidas diversas ficava do outro lado e Taeyong aproveitou para pegar uma cerveja para ele e outra para Jaehyun, que o seguiu.

Sentaram-se nos banquinhos para esperar as bebidas e pela primeira vez Jaehyun prestou real atenção nas pessoas que se encontravam na festa.

Pôde ver Doyoung, seu gerente animado, bebendo e conversando com um grupo de outros gerentes e chefes de setores. Avistou seus colegas de setor, Lucas, Jungwoo, Donghyuck, Baekhyun que cantava no palco, envolvendo a todos com sua doce voz. Viu Jinsoul, a garota que seus colegas falavam muito e ela era realmente muito bonita. Johnny também estava por lá e se divertia com Taeil. Jaehyun gostava dos dois como um casal e queria poder ser mais próximos deles um dia. Quem sabe.

— Essa festa tá um estouro mesmo hein? — Taeyong comentou.

Jaehyun bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Está mesmo.

— Muita gente ainda vai chegar, essa festa vai acabar só pela manhã e olhe lá!

— Falando nisso… — Jaehyun disse, olhando para a entrada do salão, em que Yuta acabara de passar.

Taeyong fez uma cara de debochado que fez Jaehyun rir internamente.

— Ele tá bonito até.

— Sério? Você achou mesmo?

Taeyong gargalhou alto. — Ah para né! Você achou ele um gato que eu sei.

Jaehyun franziu a testa e riu em seguida.

— Não disse nada então, com certeza achou sim.

Jaehyun coçou a nuca. — Ah, ele é bem estiloso né.

— Esse bem estiloso significa gato na sua mente! — Taeyong brincou.

Yuta estava conversando com seus amigos e parecia bem à vontade, gargalhando alto e chamando a atenção como sempre. E sim, ele estava muito bonito se querem saber. Jaehyun engoliu em seco por achar aquele japonês loiro atraente.

Yuta usava uma calça jeans preta colada ao corpo, uma camiseta branca simples e um blazer preto que lhe deu um ar despojado e chique ao mesmo tempo. Jaehyun se perdeu por alguns segundos admirando a beleza daquele homem.

— Terra chamando Yoonoh, a baba vai escorrer desse jeito! — Taeyong disse, aproximando a mão do rosto do amigo. Jaehyun despertou de seus devaneios e voltou para sua bebida.

— Ai vou andar um pouco, comer alguma coisa. — Disse.

— Eu também, vou dançar um pouco, depois a gente se encontra.

Jaehyun foi até a mesa, e decidiu jantar logo e assim poder aproveitar o restante da festa. Muitas atrações ainda teria e queria ver tudo. Sentou em uma das mesas e comeu sozinho mesmo, olhando bem para a pista de dança e vendo seu melhor amigo mexer o esqueleto com maestria. Taeyong era um bom dançarino e era de praxe mostrar seus dotes em festas.

— Olha só quem tá aqui! — Olhou para trás e assustou-se ao ver quem o encarava.

— O que você quer Nakamoto? — Indagou, terminando de engolir seu jantar.

— Nada demais… — Disse sorridente demais. — Só vim te cumprimentar, pensei que não viria. — Yuta se aproximou , sentou na cadeira ao lado de Jaehyun e o olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Eu não viria mesmo, mas Tae insistiu tanto que eu tive que vir.

— Seu amigo fez bem, fez muito bem…

Jaehyun franziu o cenho. — E você? Chegando atrasado na festa.

Yuta esticou os braços, com um sorriso enviesado que deixou Jaehyun a flor da pele.

— Sabe como é né. Em festas é bom dar uma entrada triunfal. — Ele se aproximou do Jaehyun e disse baixinho em seu ouvido. — E eu vi você me olhando, sei que sou bonito, mas não sabia que tanto hein.

Jaehyun respirou fundo, precisava manter a calma, mas sua vontade era mandar aquele japonês idiota para um lugar bem longe.

— Eu apenas achei estranho você chegar tarde, mas como já disse seus motivos sei que eles são péssimos. Como sempre. — Jaehyun se afastou e levantou da mesa.

Yuta levantou e ainda falou: — Guarda uma dança pra mim mais tarde viu?

Jaehyun murmurou alguns xingamentos baixinho e seguiu para o bar, precisava de um pouco mais de bebida e decidiu ficar por lá um tempo. Não queria ficar perto de Yuta e cometer uma loucura, xingando-o e desse jeito estragar a festa.

Um tempo depois, Taeyong apareceu para arrastá-lo pela pista de dança. Jaehyun não queria dançar, mas o amigo insistiu tanto que não conseguiu se desvencilhar dele. Seguiram juntos para o local e se viu também mexendo o esqueleto ao lado de Taeyong.

Quando menos percebeu estava já um pouco bêbado e dançando em uma rodinha com todos os funcionários da empresa. Uma algazarra total.

Após um bom tempo sentaram-se em suas mesas e algumas pessoas subiram ao palco para dar os agradecimentos pela festa, pelos convidados, pela empresa, e outras coisas. Sorteios foram feitos e Jaehyun ainda ganhou uma camisa com a logo da empresa, — que por sinal ele não usaria nunca — e diversos outros prêmios foram sorteados.

Depois dos sorteios todo mundo se jogou na pista novamente, dessa vez com músicas bem dançantes e louconas. Jaehyun queria ir embora, mas Taeyong o proibiu terminantemente.

Lá se foram os dois pegar mais bebidas e irem também para a pista de dança.

**xxx**

Lá pelas tantas Jaehyun estava bem bêbado e resolveu ir para um canto mais reservado, longe do amigo baladeiro que não queria mais sair da pista de dança. Decidiu enfim beber um pouco de água para se hidratar e foi sentar-se um pouco no sofá confortável que ficava no corredor que dava acesso para os quartos. A luz estava um pouco baixa e ele estava quase dormindo, sua pálpebra pesando um pouco. Mas antes de ir realmente para o mundo dos sonhos sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado.

— Ei o que você está fazendo aqui? — Ouviu um pouco baixa a voz a perguntar.

Jaehyun abriu os olhos e constatou que era Yuta que estava ali. Soltou um muxoxo baixinho e riu soprado, de todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer ali, não esperava que fosse ele, logo aquele japonês irritante.

— Estava indo para meu quarto, mas te vi aqui e resolvi parar.

Jaehyun, que estava um pouco torto ajeitou-se no sofá e empurrou o ombro de Yuta com seu ombro, sorrindo.

— Veio pra me atazanar né? 

Yuta riu alto e se aproximou de Jaehyun, encarando-o.

— Eu vim para fazer da sua noite a melhor possível.

Jaehyun quis se esquivar, mas pensou: estavam a sós e bêbados, não seria de todo mal brincar um pouco. Se inclinou um pouco até o ombro do loiro e suspirou em seu ouvido.

— E o que você vai fazer para que essa noite seja a melhor? — Perguntou, com sua voz mais sexy.

Yuta congelou por um momento, sentindo um arrepio da ponta do pé até a nuca. Esperava que o Jung saísse de perto dele ou ficasse bravo com o flerte, mas aquilo parecia uma abertura para mais.

Afastou-se um pouco e sorriu malino, olhando bem nos olhos daquele homem bonito. Jaehyun era lindo e quem discordasse disso estava louco. Yuta pensava que era muito hétero, mas já estava com as pernas bambas ali. No entanto, não cederia às investidas, iria mais fundo.

Chegou bem perto dele, os rostos próximos demais. Yuta podia sentir seu hálito que tinha uma mistura de menta com cerveja. Levantou a chave que estava em sua mão e falou: — Hmm… Quer vir comigo para o quarto e descobrir?

Jaehyun não pensou e somente encostou os lábios aos do japonês, que não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos, seu coração batia rápido e suas pernas estavam tremendo. Jaehyun se afastou e percebeu bem o que tinha feito. Tocou nos lábios e olhou para Yuta que ainda parecia assustado.

— Meu Deus! Me desculpa! — Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer, estava se sentindo envergonhado e fez menção de levantar do sofá, mas foi impedido pela mão de Yuta.

— Não vai embora, fica aqui.

Jaehyun engoliu em seco e voltou a sentar no sofá, sendo surpreendido com a proximidade que estava de Yuta. Este outro apenas sorriu e esquecendo do susto de antes, apenas encostou seus lábios novamente aos do Jung.

Era apenas um tocar de lábios, mas que dessa vez causou uma espécie de descarga elétrica nos dois. Yuta estava curioso e Jaehyun também e quando menos perceberam, estavam colados um ao outro, aprofundando esse beijo.

Yuta depositou as mãos na nuca do outro e o puxou para mais perto e Jaehyun logo obedeceu, abrindo a boca e sentindo as línguas a se entrelaçar. Yuta segurou forte a camisa de Jaehyun, mostrando que queria mais e mais daquilo e Jaehyun respondeu, enfiando os dedos pela barriga do japonês, que gemeu arrastado ao sentir os dedos gelados em sua pele.

Não estavam nem se importando se alguém os veria, queriam aproveitar aquelas sensações tão novas e boas para os dois. Levantaram do sofá e Yuta o puxou com pressa.

Andaram aos beijos pelo corredor, Jaehyun o beijava no pescoço e Yuta deixava mordidas em seu lóbulo, procurando sua boca em seguida.

— Vamos pro quarto? — Yuta perguntou baixinho, entre um beijo e outro. 

— Vamos. — Jaehyun respondeu, selando seu destino.

As respirações dos dois já estavam ofegantes o suficiente e tudo estava ficando mais quente. Yuta pegou a chave desajeitado e abriu a porta do quarto às pressas, rindo alto quando Jaehyun o abraçou por trás, e sentindo que teriam a noite toda só para eles.

**xxx**

Jaehyun estava com a cabeça latejando de dor. Abriu os olhos aos poucos para se acostumar com a claridade que irradiava pela janela que estava com as cortinas abertas. Pensou em como conseguiu deixar a cortina de sua janela aberta daquele jeito. Talvez por causa da bebida da noite anterior.

Espreguiçou-se com dificuldade e finalmente pôde respirar melhor. Olhou ao redor e travou por um momento, não estava em seu quarto. Aquele quarto era totalmente diferente do seu, com cadeiras no estilo clássico e cores pastel por todo o ambiente.

Jaehyun quase deu um grito ao ver que não estava sozinho, alguém estava em meio às cobertas ao seu lado. Levantou o lençol e constatou que estava sem roupas. Já estava suando frio. Puxou mais o lençol para ver quem estava ao seu lado e soltou um grito agudo, abafando em seguida, não queria acordá-lo.

Yuta estava ao seu lado também sem roupas. Com isso tentou buscar o que realmente havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas, quando os flashes de memória começaram a aparecer, vestiu-se com pressa e saiu do quarto.

**xxx**

O restante do domingo inteiro sentiu-se apreensivo. Nunca passara em sua cabeça que isso poderia acontecer. Yuta não era gay pelo que costumava falar na empresa e Jaehyun estava gostando da ideia de ter transado com alguém que se achava o rei da pegação.

Não podia deixar de ficar arrepiado com tudo. As coisas que lembrou, pensou que foram boas demais para ser verdade. Yuta era lindo, charmoso e tinha um jeito marrento que conquistava a todos. Mas Jaehyun tinha medo, medo de não conseguir encará-lo na segunda e dele falar pela empresa que os dois haviam ficado, ou pior ainda, nem gostava de pensar nisso.

**xxx**

Segunda chegou com tudo e Jaehyun levantou com dificuldades e querendo fingir que estava doente para faltar o trabalho. Passara a noite pensando no que havia acontecido e não sabia bem o que fazer.

Mas decidiu ficar na sua, se ficasse calado talvez Yuta também ficasse e os dois podiam seguir com suas vidas e esquecer desse episódio pra lá de estranho. Mas o bendito medo surgia por que os dois eram muito diferentes e Yuta podia não pensar por essa perspectiva.

Arrumou-se e seguiu para a empresa, queria chegar cedo e assim poder sair cedo.

Já na Purple as primeiras pessoas já chegavam e os comentários sobre a festa rolavam solto. Se tinha uma coisa que dava o que falar era as festas que a empresa organizava para os funcionários. Jaehyun bateu os pés no primeiro andar e o coração palpitou de nervosismo. Pegou o elevador e suas mãos já estavam suando frio. Desembarcou no quinto andar e passou a mão pela nuca, respirando fundo. Abriu a porta do setor e seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao dar de cara logo com Yuta.

— Eu vou… — Yuta disse, mas ao ver Jaehyun em sua frente se calou, sabendo que todo o seu rosto estava vermelho. Com Jaehyun não era diferente.

Ficaram na passagem da porta se encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque não saem logo dessa porta? — Doyoung murmurou.

Jaehyun desviou o olhar, pigarreou alto e apenas disse: — B-bom dia…

Yuta meio desconcertado respondeu: — Bom dia. — E deu passagem para o Jung passar.

Quando Jaehyun estava quase alcançando sua mesa, Lucas apareceu em sua frente, todo sorridente.

— E aí cara! A festa de sábado foi boa mesmo pra você hein?

Jaehyun franziu o cenho, nervoso. — Como assim?

Lucas nada disse e apenas indicou com sua cabeça na direção do pescoço de Jaehyun, que o tocou preocupado.

— O quê? — Indagou.

— Tô falando do seu chupão aí, — riu. — pelo visto a noite foi longa.

Jaehyun quase teve um piripaque e correu para o banheiro. Sentia-se um idiota por não ter percebido aquela mancha roxa em seu pescoço no espelho de casa.

Voltou para seu posto e por lá ficou, com a cara mais envergonhada do mundo. Um tempo depois recebeu uma mensagem em seu e-mail corporativo. Abriu e viu que era de Yuta.

**Nakamoto Yuta**

Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde e conversar?

Jaehyun pensou se deveria responder aquilo, mas apenas apagou a mensagem e decidiu focar em seu trabalho.

Taeyong apareceu um tempo depois e sentou ao lado do amigo, percebendo o quão apreensivo ele estava.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou.

Jaehyun olhou para Taeyong e assentiu. — Estou sim, mas e você? Nem te vi mais na festa.

— E nem eu te vi! Te procurei em todos os lugares e nada, você se meteu onde?

— Ah… Eu fui pra casa depois. — Sabia que estava mentindo, mas não falaria disso agora com Taeyong.

— Sei… — Taeyong disse, cruzando os braços, mas sorrindo em seguida. — Mas você nem sabe o que aconteceu depois que você saiu menino! Teve uma briga…

Jaehyun sorriu, prestando atenção no amigo e logo, logo já havia esquecido de Yuta.

**xxx**

A semana passou rápido e Jaehyun cada vez mais ignorava Yuta. Os dois não se falavam mais, não se olhavam e os emails que recebia dele, apagava a todos. A solução que achou a melhor foi ignorar totalmente, quem sabe assim eles esqueciam dessa noite louca. Até pensou em falar sobre sua noite para Taeyong, mas desistiu logo, era melhor assim.

Seus colegas de setor estavam achando aquilo muito estranho, pois já estavam acostumados com as brincadeiras e brigas dos dois pelos corredores e agora eles nem se falavam mais. Muitos passaram a apostar em segredo sobre o que havia acontecido com aqueles dois. Alguns apostavam em uma briga feia, outros que eles tinham percebido que pareciam duas crianças birrentas com suas briguinhas e brincadeiras e por isso resolveram deixar aquilo de lado, já outros pensavam que eles tinham um caso antes e terminaram tudo, por isso não se falavam mais. As apostas não tinham fim e até os dois envolvidos começaram a estranhar a postura de seus colegas.

Com isso um mês havia se passado e Jaehyun estava mais aliviado com o rumo das coisas. Sentia uma paz e queria permanecer nela.

No entanto, naquela sexta-feira chegou mais uma vez atrasado e teria que ficar meia hora a mais que todos. Quis ficar emburrado, mas achou melhor não ligar para aquilo. Estava tranquilo e tinha muita papelada para organizar mesmo, ficaria bem sozinho outra vez.

O expediente passou rápido até naquele dia e sentiu que também terminaria rápido seus trabalhos extras. Quando todos foram embora suspirou aliviado e se preparou para iniciar sua planilha.

No entanto, levou um susto ao ver várias folhas serem jogadas em sua mesa. Arregalou os olhos e virou para trás, vendo que era Yuta ali. Desviou o olhar para as folhas e viu que se tratava de todas as mensagens que o japonês havia enviado para ele naquele mês.

Jaehyun achou melhor levantar e olhou para Yuta, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido na festa.

Engoliu em seco, sabendo que suas mão já estavam suadas do nervosismo.

Yuta passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e sorriu, soltando um pigarro alto.

— Eu queria saber porque você me ignorou todo esse tempo? Você sabe que a gente precisa conversar.

Jaehyun cruzou os braços. — Não, a gente não precisa conversar.

— Como não? O que aconteceu na festa…

— O que aconteceu na festa ficou na festa. — Disse, interrompendo-o.

Yuta riu. — Eu duvido que tenha ficado somente na festa. — Disse, aproximando-se mais de Jaehyun, que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. — Se tivesse ficado nós teríamos continuado como antes, mas você mudou.

— Eu… eu não mudei, você também não veio falar comigo esqueceu?

— Mas eu tentei falar com você todos os dias esse mês, não só pelos e-mails que enviei, mas pessoalmente também.

Jaehyun riu, franzindo a sobrancelha. — Não venha com mentiras, não vi você me procurar.

— Não viu porque não quis. Várias vezes tentei te chamar para conversar e nada, pedi ao Taeyong para te chamar também e nada.

— E-eu estava ocupado demais, não tinha tempo pra conversinha no horário do expediente, inclusive agora eu preciso terminar essa planilha, dá licença. — Jaehyun se afastou e fez menção de voltar para sua mesa, mas Yuta foi mais rápido e segurou em seu braço direito, puxando-o para perto.

Jaehyun abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto corar terrivelmente. Yuta levou os dedos para seu queixo e levantou seu rosto, aproximando-se mais ainda. Encararam-se, sabendo que seus rostos os denunciava.

— Eu sei que eu sou um idiota e que só falo besteiras e sempre te enchi o saco. — Yuta começou. — Mas quero que saiba que realmente aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida. — Sorriu, aquele sorriso enviesado que deixava Jaehyun à flor da pele, mas que dessa vez o fez sorrir também.

— Você tem certeza? Pensei que fosse hétero. — Jaehyun provocou.

Yuta balançou a cabeça. — Eu nem sei o que sou agora, eu só sei que quero você.

Jaehyun sentiu suas pernas bambas com aquelas palavras, e estar tão perto daqueles lábios tão convidativos estava levando-o à loucura, fazendo ele esquecer completamente suas responsabilidades ou dúvidas quanto àquela noite maluca da festa.

— Se você me quer então venha me pegar. — Respondeu enfim, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Yuta não pensou duas vezes e capturou com saudade aqueles lábios gostosos. Jaehyun sabia que estavam na empresa e que se fossem vistos aos beijos ali, poderiam sofrer uma advertência grave ou até demissão, mas não pensou em nada e só agarrou a camisa daquele japonês, puxando-o até sua mesa de trabalho.

Jaehyun jogou os papéis no chão e sentou na mesa, puxando Yuta para perto de si pelo cós de sua calça social e o beijou, gemendo em seguida. Tinha esquecido que o beijo daquele homem o hipnotizava e Yuta sentia a mesma coisa.

Yuta passou os dedos pela camisa listrada de Jaehyun e apertou bem ao chegar em seu quadril, posicionando suas pernas perto de sua cintura e beijando-o com fervor. Jaehyun respondeu respirando ofegante e beijando o pescoço de Yuta, circundando seus dedos por dentro de sua calça e desejando ir mais fundo. Mas Yuta o parou, afastando-se.

— O que deu? — Questionou, confuso.

— Estamos na empresa ainda. — Yuta disse, abotoando sua camisa. — Vamos para minha casa?

Jaehyun levantou da mesa e ajeitou seu cabelo bagunçado. Pensou que tinha uma planilha para terminar, a sala estava bagunçada com suas folhas no chão. Pensou que ainda tinha muitas perguntas a fazer para aquele japonês maluco, mas naquele momento a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em agarrá-lo.

— Vamos, mas temos que chegar rápido lá, pois quero você a noite toda. — Disse, com seu sorriso malicioso.

Yuta sorriu e segurou a mão de Jaehyun, que a segurou sem pestanejar.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a porta Yuta respondeu: — E se quiser poderá me ter todas as noites também.


End file.
